Boys and Their Toys
by dearhumanity
Summary: Artemis decides to steal one of Wally's 'action figures', but their hormones get the best of them. M for smut and language.


AN: This was a collab with the amazing Talkin2fast4u, check out her work! She did pretty much all the smut parts, because she's a freaking wizard at writing and I love her 5ever. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was only a matter of time really. She'd become so sick of those miniature toys that Wallace kept neatly placed on his shelves. It was ridiculous, the amount of Kid Flashes in that boy's room: Flash in winter gear, Flash in aqua gear, Flash in stealth gear, and so on. Artemis chuckled to herself as she glanced upon a special Flash Breast Cancer Awareness Pink costume. Then she frowned. <em>He probably has one of those "I love boobies" bracelets. Wouldn't be surprising, he's always staring at my chest...<em>

Artemis shook her head. _That's not why I'm here!_ She reminded herself. The archer had come here with a plan. She was going to steal one of his dolls every day, once a day. Maybe Kid Doofus would realize after she took 99 out of the 100 toys that they were missing. _Unlikely though, he's so oblivious. _She smirked, taking her time to pick out the perfect first victim. Artemis decided that her prize would be the one he has the most of, the regular ketchup and mustard colored Kid Flash. She grabbed one of the dolls near the back, stuffing it into her jacket pocket before sneaking back to her room. _Now what to do with it? _At first, she considered hiding it under her bed back in Gotham, but she was never home, and what was the point of having a trophy if you couldn't look at it? But as she passed M'gann's room, she got an idea.

M'gann had recently become engrossed in those stupid dolls that little girls live for; despite the team's best efforts to convince her to get rid of them. Her door was open at the moment, and her Barbies were out, but the girl wasn't around. Artemis ducked into the Martian's room. _Oh this is gonna be so good._ She grinned as she dug through the giant box of Barbie clothes. After a few seconds of rummaging, her jaw dropped. _Oh. my. God. It's perfect._ She covered her mouth to stifle her laughter as she pocketed the Barbie clothes. _No distractions this time._ Artemis thought, heading to her room once more.

Once Artemis was back in the safety of her home away from home, she allowed herself to laugh until her sides hurt. _This will go down as one of the greatest pranks of all history. _Removing the small cloth from her jacket pocket, giggles continued to pour out, and Artemis was glad that M'gann was off on a date with Connor. She began to slowly cram the Wonder Woman one-piece onto the mini-Kid Flash. By pure chance, she had snatched the cape as well. Admiring her beautiful model, another burst of laughter filled the silence that had been occupying her bedroom.

But her work was not done yet. In order to get a visible response from Bay-watch, she decided to take it a step further. Taking out her cell phone, she snapped a picture of the spoils of the question was where to hide it._ I need somewhere that he'd never look, even if his life depended on it. _She thought to herself, shuffling around her room as if she had OCD.

"I've got it!" She nearly shouted out loud. Sharpie in hand, Artemis strolled over to her personal bathroom, and took out from under the counter an old shoebox. Placing the figurine into the box, she shut the lid and scribbled the words "PERIOD SHIT" on top. _He'd rather kill himself than open this._

The next step was a bit more difficult: encrypting her mobile so Wally wouldn't be able to tell she sent it. Lucky for her, Robin had offered to teach her some hacking techniques on her phone. She'd have to do something nice for the twit. _I'll take him for ice cream or something. _Waiting for the program to finish downloading, she flopped onto her bed and out of total boredom began to unzip her jeans.

_God, I need to get laid soon._ Hand sliding between her legs, she stroked her lower realm, slowly and gently. She heard herself moan and gasp as she lost herself to the feeling. Ecstasy coursed through her like a drug. Fingers clinched her quim, and all her pent up emotions rushed, racing with pleasure and the follow of her orgasmic release. Her teenage mind started wandering as she teased herself, her other hand sliding under her tank top.

_Beep!_ Her phone chirped as the download finished.

Artemis turned her head to glance at the object, remembering what she had been doing. _Wally. _She thought, his image coming to mind. Suddenly her cell phone was out of mind. The archer moved her hand faster; her eyelids fluttered shut and Wally's figure materialized, adding fire to her fantasy. Her fingers dipped lower, sneaking slowly into her crevice. First one, then another; her back arching farther with every digit. Artemis's other hand deserted her breast to trail down to accompany the other. The effect was instantaneous and _glorious._

"_W-Wally_" Her voice choked out involuntarily. Artemis's eyes flew open and she sat up with a gasp, retracting her hands to slap over her mouth. _What the hell am I doing!_ Here eyes automatically searched for any witnesses to her heinous act. She stood up and began to pace. _This is Wally! Wallace freaking West. The pain in my backside. My mortal enemy. I don't like Wally! He's just...No! It's only a coincidence._ She crossed her arms. _I was just...in the mood. _Artemis uncrossed her arms, shaking them out.

"I'll just send him the message, and then go to training." She spoke to herself calmly, taking a few breaths before snatching up her phone. A simple glance at the picture of the dressed up doll put her in good spirits again. _Kid Idiot's gonna lose it when he gets this message. Heh. I can see it now. His face will be redder than his thick, wavy hair. His cute freckles will be-_

Artemis stopped. _His cute freckles? Jesus Artemis, get a fucking grip! _Upset that her alone time was interrupted by the Wall-man, she stormed out the door to go punch something.

* * *

><p>It had been one of those days. There had there been a surprise test in his least favorite subject; French, yet another round of dodge ball in PE, and make up a lab in chemistry. Not that it had taken long or anything, but the teacher didn't believe that he could <em>possibly<em> finish the assignment in such a short time. _I can't help that my brain works faster than everyone else's._ He thought, kicking a wad of paper down the hallway floor for good measure.

And to top it all off, his World History teacher had gotten pissed at him _again _for missing class yesterday and held him back...During. Lunch... _Fine, next time I won't save the world from impending doom, just so I can attend your stupid class_.

A deep rumbling came from the depths of his gut. Wally groaned, placing a hand over his abdomen. He had run out of snacks before lunch had even _started._

A hungry speedster is not a happy speedster, and not one to be messed with. So, when his phone buzzed, he ignored it and went on with his horrid day. Only two more periods to go and then he'd be free. _At least it's only calc and woodshop. _He thought to himself, as he passed into the door of Mr. Green's class.

Seconds of boredom turned into minutes, and before Wally knew it, two hours had gone by. He sped out the school, and didn't stop running until he had made it to the safety of his kitchen, where his wonderful mother had already prepared him a large plate of cheesy pizza rolls. Scarfing them down in a matter of minutes, he raided the fridge. To his delight, a tray of nachos were waiting for him.

Finally quieting the grumbling noises in his belly, Wally slumped onto the couch and lazily flicked on the television. A loud vibrating in his pants alerted him to the fact that he had a text message. It was from Dick, asking if he could borrow Wally's Modern Warfare 3 disc for the weekend.

He sends *_Sure, I'll bring it to training tonight._* and is about to turn off the screen when he noticed that he had another message, and a photo one at that. Shrugging his shoulders, Wally opened the text to be sent into a state of shock.

A Kid Flash collectible item. Not just any Kid Flash collectible item, his classic uniform figurine. And it was dressed up in a Wonder Woman costume. There was a message attached. It read:

*_Kid Flash is a big Wonder Woman fan, perhaps a bit too much of a fan..._*

This wasn't just a insult, this was an act of war. His accumulation of Kid Flash action figures had been arranged in order of least to most expensive, and someone had ruined that order. They were in his room at the Cave for his viewing, so that narrowed the suspects to down to one. There was only one person that was cold-hearted enough to steal one of his precious trouvailles. That terrible, sneaky siren; Artemis Crock.

* * *

><p><em>KID FLASH. B03.<em>

The first thing Wally did when he got to the cave was race around looking for the culprit. With his flash speed, he checked her bedroom, the kitchen, the library, and the garage for the perpetrator, but no luck. The only other rational place she could be was the training simulator. Turning around the corner of the hallway, she was indeed sparring with a punching dummy. Unfortunately for Wally, he hadn't lessened his speed soon enough and found himself running smack dab into the she-devil.

"What the hell Kid Klutz, watch where you're going for Christ's sake!"

"YOU. HARPY. WHERE IS IT?" He demanded, unable to articulate all his anger into audible words. He had managed to have wrestled himself on top of her, and held down her shoulders to keep her from getting away. He had questions that were going to get answers, whether she liked it or not.

"Where is what? Wallace get off of me!"

His nose was nearly touching hers, and if he hadn't have been so angry he probably would have been blushing. "I KNOW IT WAS YOU. FIEND, HELLION,TIGRESS!"

"Bay-watch, if you don't get off of me in about five seconds I will scream "RAPE" at the top of my lungs. Now unless you want to explain to Canary why you have me pinned to the ground, I would suggest moving."

Wally whizzed over to the hallway, stopped and pointed at her, "This isn't over, felon!" He zoomed to his room, and crumpled onto his bed. _Could this day get any worse!_

* * *

><p>Still flat on the ground of the training room, Artemis brought her hand to her forehead and sighed deeply. <em>That was close. <em>She sat up, and went towards the shower room. _Next time I'll have to be more careful, or else have to worry about Wally going ballistic on me. What the hell was he thinking, tackling me like that. _She smirked. _Not that I mind being tackled..._

It was time for a cold shower.

* * *

><p><em>"Wally..."<em>

"Nghnnn," The speedster groaned, turning over in his bed at the voice.

"_Wally..."_ The voice was louder this time and Wally couldn't ignore it. He cracked his eyes open, his legs twisting in the sheets as he sat up.

"Wha?" He grumbled. The teen rubbed his eyes, forcing them to adjust to the dark room.

"Wally..." A female voice cooed. _I know that voice..._ He froze, slowly removing his hands from his tired eyes. There, perched at the end of his bed, was...

"A-Artemis?" His voice cracked. Though it wasn't the fact that she was on his bed that concerned him. It was what she was wearing. Or...what she _wasn't _wearing; which was a lot. She only seemed to have on some lacy red and yellow lingerie.

"Wally..." She whispered, her voice turning husky, "Kiss me Wally,"

"Uh," His mouth grew dry as she crawled toward him. His green eyes wandering down from her pouty lips to take in the swell of her breasts as they caught the moonlight from his window. Her golden hair slipped over her shoulder, draping itself nicely down the length of her arm. Her impeccable skin radiating...

"Wally," Artemis whined, drawing her arms loosely around his neck and pulling herself into his lap. Wally needed no more encouragement and promptly attached his lips to hers.

Artemis drug her fingers through his hair, pulling herself up flush against his chest. Wally groaned into her mouth, tracing his fingers along the smooth skin of her back.. He gasped as he felt one of her slim hands brush along the elastic of his shorts, the tips of her fingers just barely drifting under the fabric.

"Artemis," He whispered, urging her on before attacking her neck with open mouthed kisses.

"Wally..." She groaned, throwing her head back to give him a wider canvas to paint with his tongue. Her hand's fisting lightly in the soft cotton of his t-shirt before tugging gently upward. The speedster understood and leaned back, giving her enough room to pull his shirt off. He caught her steel eyes in his own, a smirk danced across her face for a moment before her head ducked forward.

Artemis's hands wrapped themselves around his shoulders, pushing him down against the sheets as she left a trail of feathery light kisses down his toned chest. Wally watched, mesmerised as the golden mass of hair made it's way down. Her eyes flashed up at him for a second, a glint of mischief in them. His eyes widened, realizing her plan seconds before her quick hands pulled back his shorts and...

"AH!" Wally gasped as he sat up, his eyes darting around the room, his chest heaving. _Oh. _He thought, piecing together his confusion. _A dream..._ He growled, scrubbing at his face until it felt raw. _A really vivid dream...About Artemis.._.The redhead groaned. One, because of the fact that he just had a _wet dream about that harpy; _and two, because he was still feeling the repercussions of said wet dream.

Not that the dream hadn't been good, quite the opposite in fact. He hadn't felt this aroused since the first time he'd stumbled across porn. _Don't think like that West, she's the enemy, remember? Get it together._

Wally sighed, glancing down at the tent pitched in his lap. _There's no way I can leave my room with that. I wear a spandex suit for Christ's sake._

He slid himself to the edge of his king sized bed and meandered across the floor to grab a box of tissues from his desk. The speedster tossed them into the sheets and turned around, falling onto his bed with a grunt. He leaned himself back into the sheets as he slipped off his shorts, careful not to catch his stout member on the waistband.

The redhead spat into his hands before grasping himself firmly. Closing his eyes, he relaxed his head into a pillow and began moving his hands in a continuous motion. _Damn,_ he thought. His mind was conjuring the image of Artemis from his dream, which he regretted. However, it succeeded in pushing him closer to the edge.

"Nnnng," He moaned, trying to keep his mouth shut as he imagined the blonde in his bed.

His hands moved faster, letting a finger drift across the head every so often. The burning growing stronger and leaving him with heaving breaths. Wally shut his eyes tighter, stretching his legs out in pleasure as he moved his hands roughly from base to tip. Artemis still flitting around behind his eyelids, her slender body teasing him into a stupor.

Wally felt himself grow even more taut, his satisfaction just within reach. His mouth tumbled agape in anticipation as he began letting his fingers tremble in minuscule vibrations. Almost instantaneously the strings holding the last of his distress snapped and released a buzz of elation through his body; the physical evidence of his bliss spilling onto the sheets.

* * *

><p>Artemis had successfully stolen yet another Kid Flash toy. Her current inventory now amounted to eleven.<p>

It had been hilarious watching the idiot freak out over the continuous disappearances of his 'collectibles' in the past two weeks. Every time he received a picture of one of the 'hostages', Wally came barging into the cave like a drunken gorilla, hollering about how Artemis needed to give him back his things. Artemis had almost broken cover a few times. She nearly burst out laughing when he had begged her to stop, promising that he'd stop calling her Harpy, as long as his toys where returned safely to him.

She continued to play oblivious and innocent, pretending that she had no idea what he was talking about and that she'd keep a look out for the thief.

After her usual ritual of dressing up, sending a picture to Wally, and hiding her newest prize; this one a "Holiday Edition" Kid Flash, which Artemis had managed to fit a short peppermint print dress with fur trim over it, she walked into the kitchen expecting to be interrogated by him any second now.

But he didn't come. There was no enraged speedster demanding answers, no fingers pointed in her face, nothing. Not knowing what to do next, she mindlessly opened the fridge looking for something to snack on. After a good minute of staring and not finding anything that looked satisfying, she shut the door to find Robin standing there, arms crossed, with a cunning little smile on his face.

"Jesus fucking Christ Rob! Thanks for scaring the shit out of me."

"Hmmm? Oh, sorry, I was busy hacking the mainframe of your phone. Thanks for not deleting all those pictures of Kid Flash figurines by the way. I had a feeling you'd keep them." The initial smirk on his face had grown into a full-fledged grin when he saw Artemis gape and blink in confusion.

"Wait. What? Um... Fuck. How long have you known? Are you going to tell Wally?"

He was busy playing around with his wrist computer. "Well, when you installed the little encryption download I showed you, it sent a copy of the message to me. A little... precaution I took. I enjoyed the Wonder Woman costume. Along with having to hear Wally complain for the past two weeks about how you've been taking his things, it wasn't that hard to figure out."

"You didn't answer my question. Are you going to tell Wally about it? I mean, the evidence and-"

"Are you kidding me? I think it's hilarious. The last time I saw him this upset was when he found out they were making _another _Indiana Jones film. Do you know how long I had to hear him gripe about how the first one was the best and that what's-his-face Ford was too old to play-"

"Fascinating. So you aren't going to stop me?" Artemis questioned his original answer.

"Nope. I want to see if this plays out the way I think it will," He winked and turned to leave, "See ya around Artemis."

She rolled her eyes after he left and let out a sigh of relief. "Cheeky bastard."

* * *

><p>He had finally caught her in the act. Three whole weeks of setting up traps, alarms, and sensors had finally payed off. Wally had left school early in order to catch her off guard, and he even hid under his bed, waiting, for the convict to appear. Fifteen minutes late, his patience had payed off, and as the blonde strolled into his room and grabbed yet another Kid Flash collectible, he silently twisted out from his hiding place.<p>

"I KNEW IT WAS YOU." He stamped up to her, finger pointing straight into her face. "No one is as infuriating!"

Knowing that her prank had been discovered, Artemis decided to change to a new tactic; taking a prisoner of war. "Back up West, or the doll gets it!"

"Artemis! Put. The action figure. Down," Wally ordered, his arm held out in a calming manner. _If she breaks it, I swear to some deity she will pay for her crimes._

"Seriously, Wallace?" Artemis rolled her eyes at his reaction. "It's fucking _pink_," She held the doll out for emphasis, "Why do you even care?" Wally gasped.

"It's not just any action figure! That's _Breast Cancer Awareness Kid Flash_! I bought that for nearly $40 bucks, and half the proceeds went to research." He took a step forward as he spoke. Artemis took a step back, glaring.

"You don't even care about cancer! You just care about the breasts!" The archer snapped at him. Wally held a hand to his heart in mock disgust.

"Cancer is _very serious_ Arty!" He narrowed his eyes at her, causing her to shift uncomfortably at the new glint in his eyes, "I bet you don't give yourself monthly breast exams," He accused, his green orbs wandering to her chest. Artemis crossed her arms, covering his view.

"I don't have cancer," She snorted.

"But are you sure?" The speedster asked, walking slowly closer. Artemis held still, watching his emerald eyes as they stared her down with intensity. "I think we need to check," He whispered, smirking as he got closer. Artemis backed up, stopping abruptly when the back of her legs hit the edge of Wally's bed.

"I'm not sure you're certified for that, Wallace," Artemis scowled, hiding the pink doll behind her back. The redhead smiled at her sass, and the fact that she was stuck an arms-length apart from him.

"I don't think you care," He smirked, leaning in. Artemis leaned back.

"Come any closer and you'll never get your doll back," She snarled.

"Artemis," Wally frowned, "You are totally missing the point here. Not to mention you aren't reacting to my awesome pick-up lines,"

Artemis froze, perplexed at his blatant statement.

"Okay. One: Your pick up lines aren't awesome. And two: Back off, you're just horny," She said after she composed herself once more.

"Yes, I'm horny! I'm so extremely horny. But I want _you_ Artemis," He stressed, "You can't ignore what we have,"

"Sexual tension?" She scoffed, not making eye contact. Wally wouldn't have this, and gently tilted her chin up to make her look at him.

"It's more than that. And you know it. I can't stop thinking about you, and believe me I know how cheesy this sounds. My sub-conscious is killing me. I keep having these overwhelmingly wonderful dreams about you and...and... " He stopped and threw his arms up, as if _daring_ her to disagree, to tell him how stupid and immature he was.

Artemis stared into his bright green eyes, searching for any sign of falsehoods. Finding none, she decided to take a chance. Wally saw the hint of a smile creep into her features and grinned.

"C'mere you," He growled, his hand slithering to her jawline and guiding her mouth to his own. Artemis met him halfway, her warm open mouth latching to his own with a burst of passion.

Wally kept one hand on her jaw, tilting her head for better access as their tongues converged. His other hand snaked around her back, slipping under the fabric of her shirt to graze her skin. Artemis inhaled sharply at his touch and pressed herself closer, her hands finding their way to his hair, twisting and tugging on the red tufts. The Kid Flash doll dropped, forgotten about.

The speedster moaned and Artemis took the opportunity to withdraw her tongue and sweep her lips to his ear. She smirked at the shudder that came from the boy's body as she nibbled on his earlobe.

"Artemis," Wally rasped, his throat dry from panting.

"Hmm?" She sang, pulling back to examine his dilated pupils.

"My turn," He smirked. It was Artemis's turn to gasp as he ambushed her open neck, his arms reaching down to envelop her body, gripping her with the likes of passion she had never felt before.

Wally picked her up, his hands gliding along her every curve, distracting her as he sped over to the wall. The blonde's legs automatically wrapping themselves around his waist.

"Oof!" Artemis grunted as he pushed her against the wall.

He began pulling at her shirt; Artemis clawing at the zipper on his pants. He let loose a devilish grin, "Hey Arty," He whispered in her ear, letting his tongue brush against the skin. "Guess what has one hundred and forty-two teeth and holds back the Flaming C?"

"Wally, how long did it take you to come up with that one?" She glared at him with unamused eyes. Wally just grinned, causing her to roll her eyes, however she still continued where they left off.

Artemis leaned away from the wall, allowing Wally to pull her shirt off. He wasted no time letting his deft fingers sweep along the lower edge of her bra. The archer growled before yanking his shirt off as well. She purred at the sight of his toned abs, running her fingers down his chest and arousing a new yearning in the speedster.

He tucked his hand behind her head, entangling his hand in her golden hair as he molded her mouth back to his own, pulling and tugging on it sporadically. Artemis sighed into the kiss, her hands sliding up to his soft hair once again. Wally smiled as his other hand mischievously crawled under her bra, massaging her breast. Her breath hitched as his thumb swiped over her hardened nub, leaving a blazing heat in its wake. Wally grinned and, inspired by Artemis's reaction, pulled his other hand away from her hair to reach around and unclasp her bra. However she has other plans, and promptly bit him on his bottom lip, _hard._

"Not so fast, West," She growled, her voice husky. She smirked at his look of bewilderment on his face before shoving him roughly away. Artemis kept her eyes locked on his own as she prodded him. Wally walked backwards with fumbling steps and was taken completely off guard as his calves hit the edge of his bed. He fell into the comforter with little noise. Artemis gave him no time to recover before crawling on to the bed herself.

Wally's eyes grew large as she hovered over him with a fire of desire lingering behind her grey eyes. She dipped her head and he closed his eyes, expecting a heated kiss.

"Uuuhh," He groaned as she merely skimmed her tongue across his lips. His hands came up to pull her back down but Artemis had predicted this and swiftly pinned his wrists down against the sheets.

"Oh no, I'm in charge now," She smirked. Wally bit his lip and tried to hide the thrum of excitement rushing through his veins. It only got stronger as Artemis trailed her way down his chest with moist kisses.

Wally watched with a dry mouth. As she leaned over farther to kiss his abs her breasts shifted and nearly slipped out of her bra. Artemis looked up at him through her lashes and saw him struggle with his internal torment. The way the muscles in his arms twitched and strained. The way he licked his lips, trying to regain the moisture that was lost by his panting.

"Wally," She whispered. His lust-filled eyes caught her own.

"Artemis," He breathed. His gaze wandered, drinking in her alluring form. From her dazzling golden hair to her delightfully tan skin to her captivating grey eyes. "You're beautiful," He stated.

Artemis was taken aback by his simple honesty. How his emerald eyes lost their greedy haze and grew warm like smoldering embers. Wally felt her grip on his wrists loosen from shock and he gently nudged himself free.

His hands ghosted around her waist. Her breath caught in her throat as he drew her close, nestling his face into her neck with slow kisses. Artemis responded by pulling herself even closer. The rise and fall of her chest pressing her breasts into him.

"Arty," He panted, "I want you,"

Artemis hummed in delight as he nipped his way down to the swell of her breasts. Her hands fiddling with the button on his jeans. Wally flipped them so that Artemis laid sprawled out beneath him. Her warm breaths tickling his shoulder as she continued to undo his pants.

Wally moaned as Artemis pulled her legs up and hooked her toes around the elastic of his Green Lantern boxers, dragging both his underwear and his pants to his ankles in one swift move. A blush crept to the speedster's face as he realized that the archer had a full view at his family jewels. She cast her eyes down, a smirk taking it's place on her face.

"You have nothing to worry about Kid Colossal," Artemis licked her lips, tantalizingly slow. Wally crashed his lips onto hers in a bruising kiss, his fingers trembling in anticipation as he captured the rim of her sweats. Artemis groaned into his mouth as they continued to kiss, urging him on.

He grinned against her lips, his hands slipping under the cotton of her underwear instead. Her hips writhing as she waited for his warm fingers to find her...

"HEY GUYS!" Robin exclaimed, bursting through the door, video game case in hand, and a Cheshire grin

"ROBIN!" Wally shrieked, grabbing a pillow and shoving it into Artemis's chest, accidentally pushing her off the other side of the bed.

"WALLACE!"

"I JUST WANT YOU TO USE PROTECTION!" He yelled, throwing a Bat-condom at the redhead. Wally caught it clumsily and gaped at the condom wrapper covered in the Dark Knight's symbols. Artemis's messy blonde head loomed up from behind the bed, her eyes sinister.

"ROBIN! I AM GOING TO-"

"GOTTA GO! HAVE FUN!" The boy cackled as he dashed out of the room, pulling the door shut behind him.

…

"I'm out of here," Artemis spoke, gathering her shirt and hastily putting it on.

"What?" Wally squeaked, his green eyes wide with bewilderment, "But-"

"There is _no fucking way_ I am going to have sex while that _troll_ knows that it's going on," She snarled, her eyes narrowed in annoyance. Wally scrambled off the bed as she tromped to the door, tripping over the sheets he was dragging with him to hide his privates.

"But Beautiful! Arty! I-" He pleaded as she turned the knob.

"Goodbye Wally," She sighed, slamming the door behind her.

Wally slouched in disappointment, his head tilting downward; only to be met with the sight of his still-throbbing member.

"GODDAMMIT!"

* * *

><p>He couldn't have been more exhilarated in his life, and it showed.<p>

"Wallace, do you even know how to put a fucking condom on?" Her eyes looking down at his hands as he fumbled about, trying to get the latex around his hard rod.

He looked up with a nervous smile on his face. "Of c-course Beautiful. I'm just a- a, well, a bit... excited!"

"For Christ's sake, get out of the way and let me do it." She shoved his fingers away, grabbing at the rubber. Her long calloused fingers caused him to shudder as she rolled the condom onto his member. "Relax Kid Twitch, I actually know how to do this."

"That's n-not why I'm trebling, A-Arty." He gave another grin, this time one that said 'Hurry the fuck up I'm ready'.

"Are you always this horny? God dammit Wally, we just started-"

He interrupted her with a flurry of kisses; warm, quick and wet ones. In fact, they were more like slobbers than kisses, but Artemis didn't mind it. Her hands were still around his shaft, and she could feel the blood rushing through, making it larger and more difficult to hold.

All the while during his ambush of sloppy nips and pecks, Artemis teased Wally's

wood, gently stroking most of the time, and violently grabbing it on occasion. His eyes fluttered back in rapture, and his breath was raspy as he struggled for air.

Bored that she wasn't really getting much attention, Artemis let go of his erection and grasped his jaw instead. "Wallace West if you don't start fucking me right now, I will leave this room and never come back. Now throw me onto this bed and stick it in me for shits sake."

A wide smile grew, and his eyes sparkled mischievously. "As you wish." He pushed her back into his bed, though, not as fierce as Artemis would have liked, and stood over her. He leaned into her, his teeth attacking her collar bone and shaft brushing up on her thigh. Her nails dug into the skin of his arms and the tingling in her crease evoked a carnal, animal-like rasping from the back of her throat.

M'gann's innocent voice popped up into both of their heads, tearing apart the couple. "I know you guys are having a moment right now, but if you could maybe try and keep it down a little, it's hard to focus on my history homework. I can hear your thoughts all the way from the library, and it's a bit... well distracting to say the least. Hey while I'm talking with ya'll, would either of you know what happened to my Barbie clothes? I can't seem to find my Wonder Woman outfit anywhere!"

"JESUS CHRIST. IS IT LIKE THE ENTIRE TEAM'S FUCKING GOAL TO KEEP ME FROM GETTING LAID?" Wally screamed out in puffs. Artemis giggled to herself, her chest heaving from the recent activity. She got up from the bed and started to redress.

"Maybe next time Bay-Watch, M'gann deserves to get her clothes back, and I'm not really in the mood now. Have fun getting rid of that stiffie."

His lips were pouted and he crossed his arms, "Buh, b-but my erection!"

She began to strut out the door, stopping however with a wicked grin. "Not my problem Kid Rigid, another time perhaps."

Alone on his bed, yet again, with images of Artemis floating around in his mind, he grabbed the box of tissues, that was already almost empty. _At least my hand will never leave me aroused and unsatisfied._

* * *

><p>After yet another interrupted affair, Artemis and Wally weren't going to spend much time together during the rest of the week. Each of them had mid-terms coming up, and there hadn't been any missions assigned to the team, so there was no reason for them to see each other. At least, that's what Artemis had decided.<p>

Wally however, would not accept this. He had worked way too hard to get Artemis to finally open up to his romantic advances, and he wasn't going to let any more cock-blocking team mates disturbing his chance for amazing, mind-blowing sex.

In order for her gorgeous body to be his, everything had to be planned carefully. The roses. The candles. The smooth jazz that, at least in every romantic movie he had ever seen (which amounted to three, his favorite being _The Notebook _which he'd never admit to anyone), seemed to woo the girl. He even had a few cans of whip cream hidden in his mini-fridge, just in case she was into that sort of thing, and he prayed to anyone that she _was_ into that sort of thing.

Everything had to be picture perfect. The only aspect that Wally had not considered was _how_to get her into his room. After pacing back and forth for a minute, he had a stroke of genius.

"No one can resist this. Not even her." He took out his cell phone, and sent Artemis a text. "She will be mine."

The siege of Artemis was underway.

All she wanted to do was relax after a long, tiresome day of tests and exams. She had lugged her bag into her room, stripped her uniform off and put some comfy yoga pants on instead, and then collapsed onto her bed.

She heard a chirp from her purse alert her to a new message. Tired as she was, if it was a assignment from Batman, she'd have to get to the cave as soon as possible. Rolling her weary body onto the floor with an "oof", she managed to crawl to her phone.

NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM: BAY-WATCH

_I should ignore it. He's probably just looking for another episode of 'Let's Almost Fuck Until Someone Bursts In Again!'_

Yet, she found herself actually missing the clumsy red head. She missed the way his skin felt against hers, the way his eyes devoured her with love, the way he made her feel... important.

She opened the message and gaped.

_ *You wanna know something about speedsters? We can vibrate any part of our body. For as long as we want. Would you like to test this out?*_

It turned out Artemis wasn't as tired as she thought she was.


End file.
